HOTD: Jinchuriki unleashed!
by Egotistical psycho
Summary: Naruto and Killer Bee, armed with their most dangerous Nin, Tai, and Senjutsu, are mysteriously sweep into another dimension that is soon to be ravaged by the undead. And to make thing even worst...they are reverted back into children.(Don't own either ANIME)
1. Chapter 1

So, I've been getting asked since about two mouths after I put this up if I would be continuing it, and I had no intention of going on with this story. Frankly, it's a real surprise to me that I am posting this, but here it is. I've decided to continue this story with a bit of revamped first chapter. I know it will mainly be the same beginning with a few corrections, but it is longer and dives deeper.

So, without further ado...

Hear it is!

Regular speech "Yo"

Within thoughts 'Yep'

Phone *Hello*

Time skip, Scene Change, break ( )

**HOTD: Jinchuriki Unleashed!**

**Chapter 1**

Tokonosu; a predominately quiet town.

Birds chirped, civilians conversed, and cars sped by, all in quite a hurry in the pursuit of where they could be traveling to. It was peaceful, conflict something most in this town was foreign to. Nothing too dramatic ever happens here, and that how the civilians of this place liked it. The sun was shining over the town, but the illumination ceased to exist a few seconds later as clouds shifted into view and blocked out the sun completely. The clouds then darkened to a grey color to indicate the arrival of rain.

On the sidewalks, pedestrians walked to their various location and/or meeting spots. A single man with short oynx black hair stopped as the area around him darkened greatly. He was a handsome Japanese man in about his late 20s wearing a black suit with a matching tie and slacks also carrying a suitcase in his right hand. His head raised to look at the sky and hummed at the turn this day had took. "The forecast didn't call for rain today." The man sighed and lowered his eyes. "I should get home." But as he said this, not a second later, the clouds boomed with a monumental thunder clap that caused red lightning to scurry across the sky. The man's eyes were wide. "What was that!" He spoke aloud to himself, but the townsfolk did not seem to notice the strange anomaly.

Suddenly, the clouds then parted from over him as a bolt of red lightning shot down right for him and all the man could do was stare to it in disbelief. He was frozen, unable to move. It was fear. He was about to die before he could tell the woman he loved how much he cared for her. He dropped his suitcase and threw his arms over his head as he also tucked his head. "No, not yet!" He yelled.

If he could see, he would have thought the red lightning bolt had a conscious, because instead of killing him, it swerved to the right to the street and struck a parked car and it exploded sending the man away and frightening the bystanders making them run away, while screaming. The man was slammed into a building, though his left shoulder took all the damage. He let out a small grunt in pain as he squeezed his eyes shut, and when he hit the ground, he began to breath rapidly while clutching his heart. 'What in the world was that!' He screamed within his thought all while he shifted to look to where a orange car once was, but now in its place were two young boy maybe the age of five or six. His eyes scanned over them to take in what he was seeing.

There was a slightly tanned boy sprawled out on the ground, unconscious and he was sweating. The boy has messy sun blond hair that held some type of cloth and metal plate on his forehead. On both his cheek were three identical whisker marks. He also wore a orange and black jumpsuit with black sandles on. The other boy lying to the left of the sun blond has brown skin and platinum blond hair that was spread across the ground. It was shaggy and long, and it also hid a white cloth on his forehead. His eyes were hid by dark shades, but you could see that he was sweating also. He wore a weird white get up for a kid with a white vest that was strapped over his left shoulder including that he has a white scarf. Around the boys, small sparkles of red lightning danced around them.

The eyes widened until he saw a sword case next to the brown skinned boy. What the heck was going on! This was not normal. His head shifted from left to right to see that everyone had left the area. He then groaned in pain and he gritted his teeth with his right hand going to his left arm. It was hurt pretty bad. He looked up to the sky, lifted his right arm to hide his eyes from the bright light that hit his eyes. "Wha..." Just a second ago, the sky was as dark as night. He looked left and right once more as he used his right arm once more to pushed him from his butt.

"Who are they?" He stumbled forward to the boys, nursing his left arm with his right hand. Where were their parents? Something just told him that these boys were not from around here. And that something was in the form of a red lightning bolt coming from the sky. He had to do something. He bent down and grabbed the sword case and strapped it around his right shoulder, but his eyes widened as the left side of his body was tugged down at the weight of the item. Who carried these? Sending that thought aside, he went and picked up the brown skinned boy with his right arm in a cradling position. He let out a breath as his eyes shifted to his janked up left arm. He sighed. The will to carry this boy shot bright in him and he groaned as he scooped up the boy and he used the strength in his legs to push himself up. A smile crossed his face as his eyes shifted to both of the boys. "I know exactly who to go to."

**(Break)**

In a a pure white apartment with cyan blue trimming, a woman was sitting on a grey leather couch as she sipped tea next to her that was on a end table. She was a woman that looked to have just reached her 30s that has a nice, slender build with C-cup breast. She has pale skin and a heart shaped head with big golden eyes that was obscured by oval glasses with a bottom rim. She has long, wavy white hair that hung off the back of the couch with bangs across her forehead that curved to the left. She wears a white blouse with poofy shoulders with frills. The blouse is tucked into a long white skirt that fell all the way down to her lower calf including that she has slippers on. Her head was lower reading a book when she heard this.

"Oshiro-san! Oshiro-san!"

She heard the muffled yell and it came from the hall of her large apartment room. "Huh?" Her head lifted and shifted to the left to the door passed the section of the kitchen. She knew that voice. "Takahashi-san?" She closed her book and laid it to her right side. She pushed herself up and made her way to the door.

"Oshiro-san!"

"Coming, Takahashi-san." She spoke calmly. She stepped down that one step infront of the door and unlatched two locks: one with a chain and another with a twist knob. She grabbed the primary knob and twisted it to open the door and smiled once she saw the man's face, though it was sweaty and he was panting heavily. "Takahashi-san, what bring yo- uh!" That smile was wiped off her face as she caught vision of the two boys in his arms.

"Yeah, Oshiro-san..." The dark haired man gave her a sheepish smile. "I need so help."

The woman with the surname 'Oshiro' nodded quickly and waved her hand for the man to follow her in, and that he did, but he took his shoes off before he walked on her white floor and he kicked the door closed. Miss Oshiro walked quickly as she looked over her shoulder to the man. "Who are they, Takahashi-san?" She asked as she turned to the right down a hall with multiple doors.

Mister Takahashi followed her, but his eyes wandered around. 'So...this is what her place looks like.' He always knew she would live in a place with such elegance. His eyes looked straight to see that she had stopped at a room facing, fanning him in. "Um..." He started as he walked into the room and looked around. Its a room with a queen sized bed straight ahead, multiple pictures on the wall, a end table by the head of the bed. "...Something strange happened and I thought of you first since you're a nurse, in all." He said and laid the boy on the bed with their legs hanging off the right of the bed.

"Hmm?" Miss Oshiro hummed and followed behind the man. She nodded and fixed how the man had laid them down with them now vertical on the bed. "What do you mean by strange?" She asked, undoing the headband on the sun blond boy's head then the platinum boy's headband.

Mister Takahashi stood back and watched the woman place her hand on both the boys' forehead. "Near the middle of town...you see, they were shot from the sky by a red lightning bolt." the man scratched his right cheek with a blush. He knew it sounded crazy. "You don't have to believe me."

Miss Oshiro deduced that the boys had a very high fever. They were burning up and a thermometer was not needed. A fever at there age could be very drastic, so she would need to act faster. She lifted from over the brown skinned boy face to turn to Mister Takahashi. "No, I believe you." She informed the man. Her left arm lifted to point at the sword case around his right shoulder. "Takahashi-san," She smile at him. "You're too scrawny to wield seven swords."

**(Two Weeks Later: Monday 7:36 AM)**

The shine of the sun from the blinds crept in and on the face of both of the blond boys. After a second, both of them squeezed their eyes shut even more from the light. The sun blond on the right of the bed rubbed his eyes with his right forearm as the brown skinned boy groaned and placed a pillow over his face. But then, after a few seconds, both of their eyes shot opened and they shot up with their eyes wide. Both then shifted their head to look at one another and looked each other up and down. Then their eyes widened even more.

**(Scene Change)**

In the living room of the apartment, Mister Takahashi sat on Miss Oshiro grey couch, sipping a cup of coffee for his early workday. He looked over to the left where Miss Oshiro was at, cooking in the kitchen. "This coffee is fantastic." He praised Miss Oshiro.

Miss Oshiro smiled to him from the kitchen. "Its nothing really."

"Naruto!"

"Octopops!"

The two adults heard the outrageous yell and it caused Miss Oshiro to drop the skillet she was cooking with and caused Mister Takahashi to drop his coffee on himself. "Ah, Crap/Oh, my...!" Both adults said in frustration, but then realized what had just happened.

**(Scene Change)**

The sun blond boy was on the carpeted floor of the room to the right of the bed and the platinum blond boy was on the left of the bed. The both of them had perplexed looks on their faces as they pointed their trembling fingers to one another in absolute shock. Both of the boys the looked down to their own bodies to see what had happened to their companion, had happened to themselves.

The brown skinned boy rubbed his head and felt that his hair was now longer and messier. He then saw his sword case on a dresser to his left. "Hey, yo, what'd eat, bro?" The boy rapped.

"How would I know." The sun blond boy brushed his long bangs from in front of his eyes. He was in need of a haircut. "Why are we kids." But as he said this, a huge migraine came to life and he clutched his head with both his hands. He remember what happened before everything had went dark.

"Sup, bro?" The brown skinned boy rapped. "Havin' headaches soon as ya wake up isn't good, ya know?"

Suddenly, the door opened to show Miss Oshiro and Mister Takahashi standing next to one another, but to the two boys, they were intruders, so the hurriedly got into battle ready stances: The sun blond boy stood with both his legs spreaded apart from each other with his hands brought up making a cross formation with his index and middle finger in a cross, while the platinum blond boy had snatched two of his blade from the holder and held one in his right hand in reverse grip with the other in his left hand being held regularly having his knee held up.

Takahashi eyes widened and his hands lifted in a defensive way, but it did not stop him from putting his body in front of Oshiro. "Whoa..." He tried to stop the boys. "...we aren't here to harm you..." He lowered his arms. "We actually helped you. Believe or not."

The two boys remained silent.

"Yes." Oshiro nodded to the boy as she looked pass Takahashi. "The two of you arrived here with a abnormal fever, and we did everything in our power to help you." She looked very nervous.

The sun blond boy stayed quiet for a bit until his eyes shifted to the left at the boy on the other side of the room. He knew both of them did not feel a lick of violence in either of them, they did not even have the right amount of chakra to even do anything to harm them. They would usually be classified as civilians. He nodded to his friend and they both lowered their arms to show they would not cause a problem...yet. "Okay..." The sun blond boy just dug his hands into his pockets and closed his eyes.

"Give us the fo' one-one on our locaTION." The platinum blond boy rapped as he made the numbers with his fingers.

Takahashi nodded. "This is Tokonosu, a city in Japan."

"Stop!" The brown skinned boy stopped him with his hands raised as he shock his head at the man. "These places, I don't remember, so please shine some light and make it simpler."

Oshiro cocked her head to the side as she made her way and stood on the right side of Takahashi. The man next to her had told her how he tought both these weren't from this world, and now she was actually thinking like him. "I know your just kids, but...you should now about Japan by now, right?" She looked to both the kids and took their blank looks as the answer. "Then were did you come from?"

"Konohagakure no Sato." The sun blond spoke.

"Kumogakure no Sato." The platinum blond answered.

Takahashi and Oshiro exchanged looks of confusion and then came to a conclusion of what was happening and it seemed both of the boy knew the same.

Both parties looked to the opposite side. "You're not from this world/ We're not in the Nations anymore." Both parties spoke.

**(Nine Years Later)**

Over the years, Miss Oshiro and Mister Takahashi had taken care of both boys from neighboring world. Their Names were Naruto Uzumaki and Killer Bee. They held from a world of Ninja and a place called the Hidden Nation. The both had spilled the beans about their powers and abilities due to the fact they wanted to keep everything one hundred with the two they stay with. As the years went by, the four of them grew to care for one another and Oshiro and Takahashi had gotten married a few years after there arrival in Tokonosu. Everything had worked out: Naruto and Bee just came to the fact that they would have to wait to go back to the Nations and maybe they could go back to being their right age, so they braced themselves and Osamu and Ran Takahashi for the day they would be leaving.

**(Present)**

The day began like any other day.

"WHOOOO!" With Naruto yelling at the top of his lungs.

Over the city of Tokonosu, our fifteen year old hero leaped from building to building on his way to school with his bestfriend, Killer Bee. He was now a taller individual with his sun blond hair messier than ever with two bangs hiding his ears and bangs falling down to his deep ocean blue eyes. He wore a black school uniform with a school bag over his right shoulder. The boy had a grin on his face as he felt the harsh breeze against his face from leaping. He was high enough so people could not see, but if they did they might think he and Bee was just birds. He looked over his right shoulder to his platinum blond friend. His platinum hair was up in a way like Kakashi's, but his had bangs coming on his forehead. He had grow muscular and he still wore his shades and it matched his school uniform. "C'mon, Bee," Naruto grinned and looked forward. "We're starting our second year with a bang!" He yelled as he leaped off into the distance.

Bee nodded and charged after him. "Oh, yeah! Its ah new year, so ya kids bettah watch out, 'cause I'mma spark ah new fear."

**(Two Month Before Z-Day)**

Naruto Uzumaki sat in English class with a bored look on his face. He had the desk in the back of the class next to the back door to the right. He had his elbow on the desk with his head resting on it. He only gave a moan as the Teacher of the class drawled on with this lesson crap. His eyes shifted down to his paper. Damn! He could not read this shit! He was suppose to translate these English words to the Japanese language. He grabbed his head with both his hand and ruffled his hair in complete frustration. 'Argh! I don't get this crap!' He yelled in his thought.

"Calm it, Kit."

Naruto heard Kurama speak in his thoughts and he was suddenly in the mindscape conversing with the Nine Tails. He looked up to the Kyuubi no Kitsune. "I'm afraid you can't translate those words for me?" He questioned his partner.

"I could, but-"

"Do you need any help."

Naruto was knocked from his own mindscape to see a grey haired female in the seat in front of him, turned back in her seat. Her grey hair is short to her jaw and it hugged her face with her bangs pulled back by a pink bow. She was a bit shorter in comparison to the other girls due to her feet swinging and her eyes were a oynx color. "With what?" Naruto whispered to the girl.

The girl blinked a few times as if he was stupid. She lifted her right hand and tapped her hand on the sheet of paper. "The assignment, of course." She informed with a smile. "If you translate the first one, it'll be 'Dewa mata ashite', okay." She informed Naruto.

Naruto scratched the back of his head still confused. "Just because you told me the answer doesn't mean I understand." He said to her tapping the side of his head.

The girl smiled. "I figured you'd say that." She chuckled a bit. "I will be your tutor then." She declared. "Whatever you need help in, you just ask me, Foxy-kun, but we'll keep it English for now."

Naruto raised a brow at her. "Did y-"

"Uzumaki-san, Yamada-san, quit the chitchat and get to work." The teacher interrupted and they got back to work.

Naruto dropped his head on the desk. He really hated Bee right now. Since he was Co-captain of the kendo club, he could leave class when ever there was a meet, so that made being in a club a dream.

**(Scene Change)**

Bee stood behind a girl, who stood in front of twenty students. This girl was Saeko Busijima, a purple haired dynamo and a kickass captain of the Kendo club. She was strict and straight to the point most of the time, but that did not change the fact that she was sexy as hell!

Saeko stood in front of her subordinates with the look of a leader on her face. "Now, I want to be clear." She spoke in a commanding tone. "We are representing Japan in the next tournament, so I have to know are you up for it?"

Everyone nodded to her question.

Saeko looked to her right and behind her to her second-in-command. "Don't act a fool either." She said to him.

Bee just pointed to his chest. "Yo, I'mma just float like a butterfly and sting like a bee," He waved his right hand in front of his face. "I'm gon' turn into John Cena, 'cause ya can't see me."

**(Z-Day)**

The PA around the a high school came on. Nothing came out for a few seconds until... *Gah, get away from me!* Someone said in fear as stuff fell in the background. *Ahhh! Ahhhhhhh! Help! Help!* The man screamed knocking things over. *Ahhhhhhhhhh!* He screeched loudly as it soon just stopped. Everything in the room was quiet until screamed were heard throughout the whole school and the sound of a stampede was heard.

A door slid closed silently as Naruto looked out the window of it. Something had just happened to the school and he really did not want to be apart of it. This whole school year was going so smoothly until now. He slipped away from the door after seeing astudent get devoured by another student. Screamed reigned around the whole school and students were dying left to right. He looked forward to the empty room and to the grey haired girl that was freaking out near the windows. "Masumi Yamada." He spoke in a low tone. She was his tutor and today was the day of a test he was waiting for.

"This isn't happening, what's happening." Masumi eyes were wide as she clutched her head in fear. The school just flipped upside down in so much of an instant. No one was prepared for this. She had watched first hand as a very good friend of her get eaten by one of her classmates in an instant. Tears left her eyes. "I'm going to die."

Naruto just leaned back on the wall with a soft sigh. He slid his back down it until her hit the floor. He had the power to get her out of this room, but at what cost? Her thinking he was a monster? He could go off and start Rasengan-ing those creeps that were eating his fellow peers. He merely closed his eyes and waited of Masumi to tire herself out. 'Bee, where are you.' Naruto called through a telepathic link. He did not want to showcase his powers, but what else did he have? Oh, yeah!

For a few second, Bee did not respond until this came through. 'Yo, NaruTO,' Came Bee's voice. 'Me and Saeko are in tha lunch room. What tha hell's happening?'

Naruto opened his eyes and looked out the window across the room to see smoke rising from various spot of Tokonosu. 'I wish I knew, Bee...I wish I knew.'

**End**

So, yes, I decided to continue this story between my other stories I have been working on. Expect a chapter each week.


	2. Chapter 2

So, here's something. Wow. I never expected this to get that many favs and follows for just the first chapter. This is a real shock to me. And, I know, I left this story hanging with just that first chapter, but now I am back to continue it. I will be posting a chapter at least every other week, so look out for this.

One more thing, I had intended on making this chapter just a filler, but I decided I could not do something like that. So I made this chapter a lot longer to leave y'all with something.

**HOTD: Jinchuriki Unleashed**

**Chapter 2**

**(Location: Fujimi Academy, Class 2-A)**

**53 Days Ago**

**10:30 AM**

"This is..."

A sigh could be heard throughout the silent class. Everyone was there, minus two, all taking a test that was being handed out all over the school for all to take. It was mandatory; a state wide test to grasp the students understanding of the countless cultures of the world. To some, who studied, this whole test was trivial, but to at leaat a good hand full, this was the most mind numbing thing to be set in front of them.

"Stupid." Came a grumble, hands on the verge of ripping out sun blond locks.

Who else could this be? It wasn't no surprise that the School's most knucklehead student would have trouble with this. It was actually a surprise that he was in class, but it was expected due to his last warning from the principal. Who would've thought he would actually follow directions? This WAS the kid that practically turned the School's most notorious bullies into punching bags the second day of his second year. He handle them as if he was in a dream state, none of them touching him once.

Said boy wore the school uniform, though with a few modifications: the black jacket was a bit longer than the others, it always kept open to reveal a orange tank top under it to show off his athletic build, which the girls always swooned over. He usually kept the right sleeve rolled up to his elbow. There is also white rag hanging out his left back pocket.

Scratching the top of his head, looking passed his naturally long blond bangs, Naruto stared at the test, the only ones circled being the ones on Japanese culture and a few on Chinese. It was a fact that he was barely in class and would be roaming the hall or just sitting on the toilet, but this time he had to stay seated. But that was where things became evident...it showed how much he skipped class. No he was sitting there in a daze.

He could have just easily leaped into the seal for this time to hang with Kurama, but that damn fox was sleep and that made this forty minute period totally unbearable.

Eyes trailing up, he saw Masumi there in her seat, he nose in her test. Now this was expected. She was one of the smartest people in class...maybe next to the rich girl, Saya Takagi. Both were intelligent, a lot more than him.

Picking up his mechanical pencil to the right of his desk, he looked at question seven, clearing his throat. This is what they would be doing until they found a way back to the Hidden Nations. "Number 7..." He began, his voice low, tapping the eraser of his pencil on the desk. "When did Jamaica become independent?" The blond spoke, disbelief obvious in his voice as he repeated the question to himself. "A. March 11th, 1958? B. May 26th, 1969? C. August 6th, 1962? D. December 18th, 1971?" He wasn't sure about any of these. Nothing against Jamaicans, but he really didn't know anything about their history or culture.

He could barely recall the Japanese history his adoptive parents had him study since coming to this world, and that was saying a lot. It was surprising that he wasn't a genius at this point with how Osamu and Ran had badgered him to study...which he did...sort of. He remembered a few things, but he doubted it would be enough to get him through this second year. He kind of exhausted his knowledge last semester and using shadow clones in public would freak people out.

Naruto simply sighed to himself, letting his head drop down and hit the desk with a nice thud noise. "I'm gonna be here all day." He groaned, dropping the pencil back onto the desk.

*Tap, tap, tap*

Naruto blinked at hearing this noise. It...sounded...exactly how it would sound if someone was tapping the eraser end of a mechanical pencil on a desk. Lifting his head of his desk, he looked forward at Masumi, though she wasn't turned in her seat.

*Tap, tap, tap*

There it was again! The sound of it hitting the desk. It was a rhythm to it too, and he noticed this because he always tapped his pencil on the desk for Bee to rap along to. It was one, two, three then pause. One, two, three pause... 'One, two, three pause?' He thought to himself, eyes trailing down to his test for a random reason and looked to the answers. 'A, B, C, D...A, B, C, D...A, B, C, D...A, B, C...A, B, C...A, B, C...One, two, three...One, two, three...One, two, three...' He repeated. 'Am I suppose to be seeing something?' Though it took him some time, he was able to put two and two together, picking up his pencil. "Oh." The boy circled answer C.

Looking forward, he saw Masumi's head Bob up and down, indicating his choice was correct. Humming to himself, he smirked. 'Guess she was listening to me.'

**(Scene Change)**

**(Same time)**

**(Kendo Club Room)**

Now, this situation was entirely different: due to special treatment some of the clubs got, they were able to avoid taking SOME test due to their random movement to compete in tournaments or obliging to challenges from other schools. The club had enough members to be considered a club, but the numbers were exponentially decreasing due to a certain someone. At this point in time, there was ten members, excluding both the captain and her lieutenant.

Currently, a boy stood on on one side of the room, his dark hair in a bowl cut, his outfit consisting of a plain black Kendogi. The boy...- he looked nervous. He stood there with his leg spread apart from one another, though his knees were shaky, a sweatdrop evident on his cheek. His brows were turned upward in worry, holding a wooden Kendo stick in his hand, his grip a bit loose. It was a surprise he was able to hold it. Squeezing his eyes closed, he swallowed a large not in his throat as he opened them to look on the other side of the room to the nonchalant, dark skinned, platinum blond haired, shades wearing boy, his hair swooping up to the left in a messy fashion with a few bang on the other side.

Instead of wearing the standard Kendogi, the male "wore" the school uniform, but he wore the jacket only his shoulder so that it took the appearance of a cape, showing his ripped build, it being slightly bigger than the other male's in the school. Under where the jacket would be was a lavender colored, one sleeved T-shirt, the right one being gone. He also wore a weird necklace that resembled the head of a purple hairless ox, though with the lower half MIA.

Yes. Facing this boy made him nervous, because he always saw what he did to everyone that had quit. He didn't know why he had to fight him, but he guessed because more and more was leaving the club, which thinned out the competition. What unnerved her more was the two wooden bokken he held: the one in his right hand was rest on his shoulder, while the one in his left was being stuck down in the wooden floor with his hand down on the hilt.

Using two would usually be illegal to use, but it was a fact he never used either of them.

"Rest in peace, Jentoru."

The bowl cut boy looked to his right and to his fellow club members, all sitting in a line, each chuckling to themselves. Each of them comically prayed for him.

"Begin."

Eyes shifting to the from of the group, his eyes landed on Saeko Busujima, the captain of the club, her hair long and purple with a triangular fringe acting as a bang. Blinking few time as he looked to her, he coughed. "Did...she say begin?"

"Yes, Kenshi-San." The purple haired girl confirmed. "And you may not want to take you eyes off, Bee-kun." She warned, giving the male a eye closed smile.

Blushing at the cuteness the girl had showed, Jentoru nodded, gripping the blade tighter, a new determination in his eyes. 'This will be for Busujima-san.' And with a battlecry, the boy rushed forward with the wooden blade being dragged to the right.

Raising a brow, Bee watched the boy attempt to close the space between them. This made the dark skin teen smirk. "With one sting from the Bee..." He lifted his right leg ever so slightly off the floor. "You gon have to flee." Rapped the boy.

"Hyah!" Jentoru gave a quick yell, slashing diagonally upward at Bee

Blank...

"Make sure he get to the nurse's office safe, guy." Saeko spoke, standing as she dismissed her club members, one of them carrying Jentoru on his back. The unconscious boy had a goofy, love struck grin on his face, blush over his cheeks. Bowing shortly to them, she watched as they exited the room, sliding the door closed behind them. Again...did this happen again? Turning, just a bit to the right, she look over her shoulder and to the boy sitting at the farthest wall of the room, leaning back on it as he scribbled down in a little blue book.

Holding her wooden bokken in her right hand, Saeko put her free hand on her hip as she stared at the boy, her eyes narrowing at the preoccupied boy. "Must you not hold back?" The girl inquired, watching the boy mumble to himself. "Everyone is not as skilled at kenjutsu like you and I." She continued, moving forward to the boy. "You have already made twelve of our fellow member quit because you cannot hold back." The young woman finished, standing over him as she looked down to the platinum blond.

Noticing the shadow looming over him, Bee eyes shifted upward, not fully looking away from his book. He noticed the upperclassmen standing over him, his eyes mainly locked on her large breast, but he quickly lifted his head to look up at her eyes. "Yo, Saechan, you're distracting, your blocking my view." He drawled out. "It ain't my fault that they can't fight like me and you."

"You and I." Saeko corrected, kneeling down, though she was still on her feet. She went do so that she could be eye level with the boy.

"That doesn't rhyme." Bee shrugged, eyes never leaving his book. "And, Yo, Saechan, shouldn't we head back to class or something?" The boy asked. "I heard they were suppose to be throwing some sort of fling." He wondered, humming as he looked up from his book and to the girl who was about two feet away from, kneeling.

"You're correct about that one..." Saeko confirmed, closing her eyes with a simple nod. "A party will be thrown for the class who scores the highest on the mandatory test that has been given out."

"Hmph..." Bee went back down to his book, flipping to the next free page. "Should I cheer for my class or yours?" He questioned with a short snicker.

"You may want to cheer for Uzumaki-san." She suggested, pushing her up from her knees as she looked down to him. "I can see he isn't..." Saeko stopped herself,eyes trailing off as she hummed in slight curiosity.

"Too smart?" Bee finished.

"Ah, thank you." Saeko smiled, smiling to Bee, not wanting outright disrespect someone so close to her friend and lieutenant.

"Well...he isn't." Bee shook his head. Naruto was smart...when it came to certain things...certain things that he couldn't think of at this moment. But smarts wasn't everything, and Naruto was one of the few people he would want to be stuck in another world(or dimension) with. "But he has his strengths."

"I'd bet." Saeko agreed, nodding in a knowing way. "I've seen him go at it with our School's notorious bully and I must say he has the skill to join one of the martial arts clubs."

Bee inhaled sharply. After growing up with Naruto for the past years, he figured out quickly that he had a hard time following orders, so being in a club may not work out right. "Yeah...yeah...maybe." He said, his voice edgy, not sure.

Saeko eyes narrowed at the tone in which he spoke in, it obviously changing from rapping still. She just pushed aside, deciding not to touch on that subject. "Hm." She tilted her head to the right. "But we do have at least a proper thirty minutes left..." The girl stepped back, swinging her bokken from left to right.

Bee watched her, brow raising, eyes following her bokken from behind his shades.

"Is there a chance that you are willing to spar?" She asked, stopping a good ten feet away from the boy.

"Spar?" Bee inquired, huffing as he thought about, nodding a second later. Though he would rather work on his top tier rhymes, he could go for someone that would actually fight back. Pocketing his book, he used the wall to pull himself up. "I'll try to hold back." He told her with a smirk, grabbing each bokken from the right and left side of the wall.

"I will do that also." Saeko smiled, pointing the tip of the wooden blade at the boy. "Ready?"

Tightening his grip on both wooden blades, Bee nodded. "Ready."

**(Scene Change)**

**(33 minutes later)**

"Aaaaah, crap..." Stretching out widely with his arms in the air, Naruto walked through the halls, eyes shut as he moved his arms behind his head. "Finally...I'm finally outta there." He spoke, mouth turned up in a frown to show the distaste he had for his latest class.

To his left, the grey hair Masumi walked, holding her hands in front of her skirt, a smile obvious on her face as she watched the blond boy. "It was that hard, huh?" The girl asked, brows raised. In her hands, she held a teal clothed bento, it being pretty large for just one person.

"You wouldn't believe it." Naruto admitted. "I'm just glad it's lunch now." He continued to walk down the hall with his eyes closed and his hands behind his head. "I don't know what would've happened if I stayed in there for another minute."

"Next time, you should study more." Masumi told the boy in a motherly way, wagging her finger at him.

"Hm..." Naruto merely hummed at the bad idea. "I'll...pass on that." He drawled out, shaking his head. "Plus, where has studying ever got anyone?"

Masumi raised a finger. "I-"

"And don't say 'a bright future'?" He interrupted quickly, knowing this.

"If you don't study, what do you do all day?"

This question made Naruto's eyes shoot open, blinking. "Um..." In a quick flash of images, he remembered training with Bee, leaping from building to building with their adoptive parents on the backs, and just being as crazy as they could. Closing his eyes once more, he chuckled. "Oh, you know...stuff." He said.

Masumi hummed, curious as she looked over to her right and at the boy. "That...is a really vague answer."

"Yep." Naruto gave an eye closed smile.

"So...you aren't going to explain to me."

"Nope." Naruto continued to smile.

Masumi sighed, her eyes closing. "Figures." She shook her head as she opened her eyes to look ahead of her, seeing a sight ahead of her. "Hey, Foxy-kun..." Releasing one of her hands from the bento, she tugged Naruto's jacket, which caused his eyes to open.

"Huh?" His head turned to look down to the left and at the short girl.

Pointing forward, Masumi blinked. "Isn't that...your roommate...?"

Naruto looked forward and saw Bee walking toward the two of them with Saeko to his left side. The two looked to be deep in conversation.

"With Busijima-senpai!?" Masumi spoke, surprised.

"Oh, yeah...they must be out for lunch also." He said, his tone not as enthusiastic as Masumi's due to seeing them together all the time.

"Out for lunch?" Masumi repeated, eyes wide. Bee-san was in their class, so what was he doing with a upperclassmen.

"And I don't pay attention." Naruto chuckled. "You've been living under a rock if you don't know Bee's the lieutenant of the Kendo club." He said.

"But..." She looked closer, watching as the two talked back and forth. "Why do they look so buddy-buddy?"

"I dunno..." Naruto mumbled, his tone very distant due to losing interest in this conversation. "It's probably because they're _FRIENDS_." The boy emphasized.

Masumi brows furrowed as she frowned. "Do not speak to me like I'm an idiot."

Ignoring the girl, Naruto waved his right hand out to the approaching do, which caught their attention. "Yo, Bee, Saeko."

Approaching them, Saeko and Bee stopped a few feet away from.

"Oh, greetings, Uzumaki-san, Yamada-san." Saeko greeted the two with a short bow. Looking to the right and to Bee, she nodded to him. "I'll be on the roof when you are ready." She said as she smiled to the boy before walking pasted Masumi.

Her swung ever so gently as she passed, this causing Masumi to gasp, turning to look over her shoulder as the girl passed. She was so graceful...and how did she know her name!? Turning back forward, she looked to her right and at Naruto. "That was Busijima-senpai!" Her voice was filled with a mixture of shock and glee.

Naruto blinked. "And?"

"How does she know my name!?" She almost screamed, turning fully to Naruto.

"How am I suppose to know?" Naruto dug in his ear with his pinky, eyes off in space.

"Yo, that's because the Bee brought you up in the past." Bee pointed to his chest with his thumb, this making the girl blink as she look over to the boy. "She knows you are his tutor in helping him pass."

"Really...?" She squeaked. She barely knew Bee-san, so him talking of her felt somewhat weird.

"Besides that..." Naruto began, suddenly appearing on the right side of Bee, nudging him with his elbow with a mischievous look across his face. "You two fooling around or what?"

Bee shoved Naruto's elbow down in irritation. "No..." He chuckled as Naruto stepped away and looked to the other teen. "And if we were..." His face looked to be disgusted at how Naruto spoke. "You know I would tell you, bro." The look on his face changed as he wrapped his arm around Naruto's neck and pulled him closer as the two chuckled.

"Aaaaah!"

"Aaaaah!"

The two had their tongues out.

Watching this whole thing, Masumi looked on with disgust, her arms crossing under her average chest. "Boys..."

**(Present)**

**(Z-day)**

"Foxy-kun...hey, Foxy-kun."

Hearing this, his eyes fluttered, head lifting from in between his knees. Groaning, he looked forward, but only saw a blurry figure in front of him. Lifting his right arm, he used his forearm to rub his eyes in hope of clearing his vision. Once he was done, he lowered his arm and saw Masumi in front of him and on her knees. Looking over her face, this made his brows lower when he saw her puffy, red eyes and the tear trails down her cheek. It was obvious that she could barely hold back her sudden sobs, he fist balled up and on the floor, her whole body shaking.

"Please, Foxy-kun..." She used the back of her fist to whip her eyes, sniffling. "I'm...I'm so scared...please..." He voice was rasped. "Please don't leave me."

Naruto watched the girl, grabbing her hand to lower it from her face to show her his foxy grin. "Of course." He said. "I will keep you safe. I promise."

Sniffing twice, she closed her eyes for a few second and reopened them, a shaky smile gracing her delicate features. She didn't know what on earth had everyone eating one another, and she couldn't stop her heart from racing, but she totally believe Naruto. "Alright."

Pushing himself up to his feet, Naruto held his hand out to her. "Come on."

"Yes." She nodded and grabbed his hand, pulling herself up. Dusting herself off, trying to make herself more presentable, she asked, "But how do you plan to get up out of her?" Her voice concerned.

Naruto shrugged, closing his eyes as he leaned on the wall. "Wait, let me think about it." And when he said me, he meant Hachibi. Focusing, he attempted to locate so that he could connect with him through their Bijuu Link. 'Hey, Octopops.' He called out in his mindscape.

It took a few seconds, but when a 'Yo, Naruto' came through, the blond mentally beamed. 'Hey, Octopops, are you and Saeko okay?'

'Yeah...' There was a pause. 'But I can't saw the same for these ghouls.'

'Ghouls?' Naruto spoke, surprised. 'You mean those things? Wait, let me speak with Eight.'

'No problem.' With one brief swap, Hachibi spoke. 'Naruto? Is there something you need?"

'Yeah...' Naruto both physically and mentally scratched his cheek. 'I have a problem.' He admitted. 'See, I am currently around that one girl...my tutor and we are trapped in the class...' He paused to listen, hearing growls and snarls coming from the hall. 'With those things surrounding us. You've been there inside of Bee, so I need to know if there is anything I can Do to them before I rush out.'

'Well...I have noticed that there are a mass of them and they do not go down with just hand to hand combat...they are pretty resilient.' Hachibi elaborated. 'They seem to go down with strikes that cause damage to the brain, so make that your target.' He explained to the Kyuubi container. 'And for the girl...if you have to summon something...just...improvise.' And with that, the link was cut.

Brow twitching, Naruto mentally grumbled as he opened his eyes to see Masumi there, face full of hope.

"Well?" She held both her hands in front of her chest.

"Well?" Naruto's eyes slowly rolled in thought as he walked passed her and through the desk and to his, her eyes following him. Once he made it to his desk, he cleared his throat with a fist to his mouth as he picked up his school bag from around his chair. Setting it in his chair, he rummaged through it for a few second until he removed his hand from the bag with a scroll in his hand. "Do you like magic?" He asked, facing her.

"Ma...gic?" Masumi blinked, looking to Naruto as if he lost his mind.

**End**

And there the end of that chapter. Sotry it took me so long, but the wait is over. This story will now be continued. Yay!


End file.
